


elmont steals everything and fights everyone

by 12mywickeybaby10



Category: Jack the Giant Slayer (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12mywickeybaby10/pseuds/12mywickeybaby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elmont goes to steal a lot of gold ant jewels and fight everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	elmont steals everything and fights everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on my stories!!!!

A guy named Elmont was an evil little boy. He steals money jewels and other stuff he fights everyone. He went to a castle he stole all the money and jewels and wicke's toys and everyone else's stuff. Wicke said hey that's mine! Elmont hit him in his face and kicked him.he said you better shut up!!!! You little brat!!!!!!!!Wicke started crying. Roderick said what's the matter wicke? Wicke said Elmont took my toys. And he hit me really hard and kicked me.The king said let's catch him because he stole everything. They went out to find elmont. When they found him they said stop elmont !!!!!!! Elmont said no! The king sent out guards to chance him. They chased him around the castle. They got him!Then they kicked his butt they hit, punch, kicked, and choked him. Wicke was very scared. He was still crying. He said I hope they get him. Roderick said I know. they put Elmont in jail and everyone got there stuff back. Everyone was happy.


End file.
